1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric plug and socket-type connector composed of two complementary plug and socket-type connector members, wherein one connector member has contact elements in the form of spring contacts and the other connector member has contact elements in the form of blade contacts, and wherein the contact elements permit during the coupling procedure an insertion of the connector members into each other without requiring force.
Electric connectors of this type are also called zero insertion force connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known electric connectors of the above-described type, the contact elements are supported in base members and are arranged in a row or in several parallel rows. In the connected state of the connector members, the contact elements can be placed in contact with each other and can be disconnected by means of contact slide members which are displaceable along the row or rows of contact elements.
Electric plug and socket-type connectors of the above-described type in the form of zero insertion force connectors are already known, as described, for example, in European patent application Nos. 0,180,612 (WO 85/05 502) and 0,251,508. In these electric connectors, one of the connector members is formed by a circuit board which can be brought with its contact elements through a longitudinal slot of the other connector member into the region of the contact elements of the latter, wherein the contact elements are formed, for example, by spring contacts.
However, similar zero insertion force connectors have become known, for example, as disclosed in German patent No. 2,707,122, in which none of the complementary connector members is required to consist of a circuit board. Rather, the contact elements, for example, in the form of spring contacts and blade contacts, are mounted on base members in housings and/or on ledges which can be plugged into each other while being mutually guided and in which the corresponding contact elements can be placed into and out of contact by actuating a slide member.
All of the above-described electric connectors constructed as so-called zero insertion force connectors have the disadvantage that the two connector members which are connected to each other are held together exclusively by means of the released spring force of the contact elements constructed as spring contacts. It may therefore happen that the two connector members are disconnected unintentionally or in an undesirable manner, particularly when vibrations occur, which may result in a disengagement of the interacting contact elements.
In another known type of electric connector, the two connector members must be joined together by overcoming the spring force inherent in the cooperating contact elements. Such a connector is described in German Utility Model No. 87 00 210. In this connector, a swivel lever is mounted on one of the connector members. The swivel lever interacts with locking slide members which are equipped with detents or locking slots. The corresponding other connector member has locking cams which interact with the detents or locking slots in such a way that the two connector members are forcibly moved relative to each other when the swivel lever is moved. Thus, the connector members are moved toward each other when the contact elements are coupled and away from each other when the contact elements are uncoupled.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to improve the described electric plug and socket-type connector in the form of a zero insertion force connector. Specifically, the two connector members are to be coupled in a positively locking manner as long as the contact elements are in spring-biased contact. In addition, it is to be ensured that the two connector members can be joined together and separated from each other only when the contact between the contact elements is cancelled.